Koori
|- | style="border:0px;" colspan="6" |NAME INTERPRETATION: 氷の(Koori) - Meaning "Ice". |- | style="border:0px;" colspan="6" | TYPE: JOYloid (UTAUloid)'MODEL: 07 (located on upper thigh above stocking |- | style="border:0px;text-align:center;" | GENDER | style="border:0px;" |'Female | style="border:0px;text-align:center;" |VOICE RANGE | style="border:0px;" |'None' | style="border:0px;text-align:center;" | RELATED CHARACTER | style="border:0px;" | ' SEE BELOW' |- | style="border:0px;text-align:center;" |AGE | style="border:0px;" |'20' | style="border:0px;text-align:center;" | GENRE | style="border:0px;" |'Any' | style="border:0px;text-align:center;" |HOMEPAGE | style="border:0px;" |'(none at the moment)' |- | style="border:0px;text-align:center;" | WEIGHT | style="border:0px;" | 57 Kg | style="border:0px;text-align:center;" | CHARACTER ITEM | style="border:0px;" | Seasalt Icecream | style="border:0px;text-align:center;" |CREATOR | style="border:0px;" |'Yorokobi ' |- | style="border:0px;text-align:center;" |HEIGHT | style="border:0px;" | 5'5/ '162cm' | style="border:0px;text-align:center;" |VOICE SOURCE | style="border:0px;" |'Yorokobi/Capricious' | style="border:0px;text-align:center;" |PICTURE LINK LIST | style="border:0px;" | |- | style="border:0px;text-align:center;" |BIRTHDAY | style="border:0px;" | January21 | style="border:0px;text-align:center;" |LIKES | style="border:0px;" | Snuggling, 'Playing in Snow | style="border:0px;text-align:center;" |MEDIA LIST | style="border:0px;" |'YOUTUBE ' |- | style="border:0px;text-align:center;" |RELEASE DATE | style="border:0px;" |'January 21, 2013' | style="border:0px;text-align:center;" |DISLIKES | style="border:0px;" |'UNKNOWN' | style="border:0px;text-align:center;" |SIGNATURE SONG | style="border:0px;" |'NONE' |- | style="border:0px;" colspan="6" | PERSONALITY: Is very energetic and affectionate. Being apart of the canine famliy she is very loyal, loving, and cuddly :D |} Koori VCV - ☀http://www.mediafire.com/file/kdgxhrdx1r5nx1c/Koori+VCV.rar Koori CV 2.0- ☀http://www.mediafire.com/file/87sos0xb9uiiavq/Koori+VB+2.0.zip Koori CV 1.5 - ☀http://www.mediafire.com/file/024m7613g2rrchl/Koori+CV+1.5.rar Koori CV 1.0- ☀http://www.mediafire.com/file/53v40ii0qttyfac/Koori+VB.zip When using voicebank please make sure to credit Yorokobi/JOYloids/Yorokobinyan Please do not redistribute with out giving credit. Character Design Hair Color: Bright Tealish Color Eye Color: Dark Blue Dress: A Black tank top dress tight fitting at the top, and poofs out at the bottom. Trimming the end of the dress is a piano key pattern, There is a green glowing power button symbol on the chest of the dress. A silver belt wraps over top onf the dress around the waist with glowing blue buttons. Stockings: They are blue stockings that come up to the middle of her thigh which have a trianlge light, and teal blue coloring. The stockings curve out at the top. On her left foot there is a small green glowing play symbol, and on the right is a green small glowing pause symbol. Extra: She has black fox ears, and a teal and black poofy fox tail. Around her arms are black strings each has one music note dangling from it. Around her neck, each wrist, and each ankle are round circlular blue glowings wrings. Her nails are painted light blue and her hair ties are black. The soles of her shoes are elevated a little and with the same blue color as her hair. 'Relationships' Best Animal Friend (Like a little sister): http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Kin_KanekoKin Kankeo Soulmate - ????? Akane Koue- Good Friend Megurine Luka- Idol Good Friend (Like a little brother) - Ambroise More COMING SOON Fun Facts *She is apart of the JOYloids (created by Yorokobi) *When tired she wraps her tail around her to keep her warm and cozy. *She loves the Vocaloid Megurine Luka *She is very sensitive and will end up crying from sad songs, movies, or really anything else. *Loves to make friends! *Sexuality is straight *Favorite color is obviously blue!~ *Kin Kaneko is her closest friend. Pictures